


до точечек

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Missing Scene, Multi, Poetry, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: металл не умеет дрожать
Relationships: Markus/North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)





	до точечек

_до точечек_

истовый импульс по телу. металл не умеет дрожать.  
знаешь, сколько бы ты ни пытался, смерти не избежать.  
зубы стиснуть до треска и боли, руки с силою сжать.

марсельеза над головами громом грохочет.

_вонзается_

под дулами автоматов нам главное не спасовать,  
после раздачи карты в колоде тщательно тасовать,  
иначе не будет народа, некого будет спасать —

она не скажет, он никогда не признается.

_в сердце твоя_

машинная злость, боль и немного перегоревшего:  
скорбь и неистовый вой по кому-то рано ушедшему,  
стремление быть живым, равным всему человечьему,

благодарность за то, что знал, что такое семья.

_ненужная_

революция ненужных рабов ненужной утопии,  
и поздно уже пытаться использовать метод локи.  
прожектор расстрела светит как солнце эфиопии.

маком в груди прорастает свобода ложная.

запястья истерты цепями слезы из глаз жемчужные.

две пары губ, между ладоней дрожит голубая кровь.

до точечек вонзается в сердце твоя ненужная, несвоевременная и незапятнанная любовь.


End file.
